We Are Not Giving Up! well maybe
by Rain141
Summary: A story about lent and scary things that happen when your supposed friends pick what you have to give up! This is a colab work by Komett and Rain141 for lent! WARNING! will contain lime and laughs! you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

This story will be a Lent collaboration fanfiction work between komett and rain141

Hentai-chan and Lemon-kami, respectively. XD

We Are Not Giving Up! (Well, maybe...)

This is a story dedicated to Lent, a time of the year were you have to give up something you really don't want to for 40 days! 40 FREAKING DAYS.

Thus we follow the adventures of a few of the HiME and their friends as they struggle with their lent promises that are chosen by other people.

See if you can guess which writer wrote which part (Whoah, a bit of tongue-twister there)T

We hope you all enjoy this story and its first chapter will be issued next Wednesday on the official first day of Lent!

Enjoy waiting for it!!  
Mwahahahahaha!

**Komett walks over and hits Rain141 with a rolled up paper**

"What have I told you about creepy laughter! You'll drive all the fans away!"

"Mou!"


	2. Lent begins!

This is brought to you by Hentai-chan and Lemon Kami (if you know us, you will understand why we have these new code names) ***Sweat drop***

Here is the long awaited colab work of Komett and Rain141!

WARNING!: Do not consume any liquids during this story are it may cause you to blow up your computer if you spill or spray it during your reading.

Enjoy the story!

We Are Not Giving Up! well maybe….

**I'm not giving you up!**

A story for lent!

*** **** **

In case you are wondering exactly where in time the following events are set, and the circumstances behind them, you should be told now that it is exactly 40 days prior to the graduation of the Fuuka Gakuen senior class, months after the chaos of the HiME Carnival.

Many star-struck first years were desperately trying to spend time with their beloved Student Council Duo, as they were on the home stretch to the graduation. Workers from the Suzushiro company were struggling to finish up with the repairs to the school grounds before the actual ceremony arrived, and all of the HiMEs had found time in the last few months to heal, forgive, and even forge new bonds.

For some, it was a matter of strengthening the bonds that had previously existed, using the lessons learned during the Carnival as their basis to do so.

Old grudges were dropped (somewhat) and enemies became acquaintances, acquaintances became friends, and for a certain Kaichou hailing from Kyoto.... a friend became a lover.

And it was this lover who was occupying the kaichou's thoughts as she idly twiddled a pen between her fingers, pretending to listen to the sensei as she stared down at the chibi sketch she had drawn of herself with her arms thrown around a chibi puppy-Natsuki. She allowed herself to become lost in a lustful daydream as she blissfully recalled the night before that she had spent with her Natsuki, being intimate with each other as they had been for quite a while now.

In fact, it was almost law that Natsuki left a toothbrush and spare uniform set at Shizuru's dorm because of the amount of nights she spent there. She even kept a bottle of that disgusting condiment in her fridge at all times because too often had Natsuki come around for a surprise visit during dinnertime.

_'Mayonnaise.... eurgh.'  
_  
Caught up in her thoughts, Shizuru was almost startled enough to let her mask slip as the door to the classroom was flung open. The students, in alarm, jumped at the sudden BANG! as the doors were flung fully open and a very pregnant Yukariko waddled into the room!

"Attention to all of you unrepentant slaves to the passions of youth!"

The class immediately fell silent, well, more like stunned. Sakomizu-sensei dropped the chalk he was writing with as the demonic nun pushed him out of the way and stood in the front of the class.

Lately, Yukariko had been acting very violent and overreacting to every little thing.

Like just the other day, Nao had arrived to class 3 minutes late, and as her punishment was forced to dedicate herself to the catholic church and immediately undergo the procedures to enter a convent become a cloistered nun (Although she complained loudly about it, so Headmistress Fumi was able to reason with Yukariko and drop the sentencing down from "This entire lifetime and the next" to just every Sunday. Nao still complained though.)

It was the hormones. The pregnancy. The things that changed a sweet, gentle preacher into a swollen-bellied she-devil stuffed into a nun's outfit. And sometimes, she randomly switched back to nice.

Mood swings, I tell you.

They made her... a little bit over the top than normal.

"I have just realised that this school is about to begin the Christmas festivities, without taking part in one of the most important biblical traditions?! It's almost blasphemous! I am enforcing each and every one of you students to take part in Lent starting from today, since the chaos from the big ferry accident at the start of year prevented you from taking part in the actual event!"

Shizuru felt a nudge in her side and glanced over to Reito, who sat in the desk to her left. He gestured with his eyes at the desks behind them. Trying to be inconspicuous, the kaichou slowly craned her head to the side and looked back at the rest of the class who sat behind them.

Every student's eyes were fixed on her, their expressions screaming "WTF is she on about?! Save us, Fujino-Kaichou! We luffs you muchly!"

'_Drat. Perhaps I should try to push this one onto Suzushiro-san...'_

Looking back to the front of the classroom, Shizuru fixed her eyes on Yukariko, who was now prattling on about Lent, and how depriving yourself of something you love dearly and makes you happy is "enriching for your soul". She spoke up.

"Ara, Sister Yukariko... What is it that you are going to be taking away from us, exactly?"

The nun paused for a moment, it seemed as though she hadn't thought out her plan this far yet.

"If I may suggest, Sister, rather than have you burden yourself with the stress of deciding for _every single student_ what to give up for lent, may I suggest that each student pairs up with another student and they decide for each other? That way, everyone will give up something they love for this important period of spiritual cleansing, and you will not add any unnecessary stress to your delicate condition by having to think of something for every student, Sister."

Behind her, Shizuru could almost feel the love and admiration being beamed into her back. The students understood her hidden motive: If they choose each other's sacrifice, they could all pick really easy things and not have to worry about sister preggers taking away something crazy like showers, or citizen's rights.

Except Shizuru.

She decided to take the chance while she had it to one-up her long-time rival (really, is there any competition though?)

"For example, Sister, I choose Suzushiro-san. I say that she must give up enforcing school rules for her 40 day sacrifice."

"WHAT?! NO WAY, BUBUZUKE!"

Yukariko beamed.

"What a wonderful idea, Fujino-san~!"

**************************************************

Even though it wasn't the last year for most of the Hime at Fuka academy, in Natsuki's mind the school had done this simply to punish the students in their last moments of school.

Many believed it was hormones and not religious standings that caused this sudden event.

Each class member was paired off and allocated a partner, they would then find a habit that the other had and ban that for lent, to "help each other become better people," as Yukariko put it.

At first, it was a task allocated only to the graduating year students. But due to the unpredictable nature of her mood swings, the formerly-angry nun had insisted that the lent exercise be given to all of the first and second year student body too.

And thus a now very happy and very pregnant Yukariko was skipping down the halls; some students wondered how she managed it with her belly the size it was.

The wind blew lightly rustling the leaves about a large ash growing in the gardens. Beneath its branches sat a small group of girls that usually shared their lunches under the large tree. But today was different, the girls were together whilst they decided on each other's lent sacrifices.

"So…" Chie pondered drawing her words out, "What do I have to give up Natsuki?"

Putting her drink down Natsuki tapped her chin for a second before suddenly thinking.

"What about you phone?"

Silence filled the air and Chie's jaw dropped.

"No!"

"What do you mean no? You have to give up what your partner chooses!" Natsuki told her furrowing her brows.

Flipping open her phone, Chie smiled showing Natsuki the photo she had taken.

Suddenly, the bespectacled girl found herself yanked out from under the tree and dragged a few meters from the group into a hushed conversation.

"Where did you get that!?!" Natsuki whispered furiously at her.

Smirking, Chie adjusted her glasses and looked at her handy work.

*** *

Whilst stumbling around in the woods after her biology class Chie had stumbled upon a scene she never expected to see.

There before her bush, well the shrub she was laying in, were Natsuki and Shizuru.

Shizuru was siting on Natsuki's bike with her back pushed against the tree as Natsuki trapped her in a passionate kiss.

Natsuki's hands had disappeared down the kaichou's sides and into her shirt.

Chie flushed at this and quickly felt for her camera and she saw Shizuru's arms

tighten around Natsuki's waist.

Oh snap.

***CLICK***

*** *

"Oh I was just walking past." Chie said casually.

"Okay Harada, I'll make you a deal. You delete that picture and never mention it again and I won't take your phone away for lent!" Natsuki said calmly through gritted teeth.

"Deal!"

"Instead, you can't gossip." Natsuki said and she watched Chie start deleting the picture.

"Oka- WHAT!?" The sudden impact of the word made the startled Chie hit the wrong button on her phone.

There was a small chine and a recorded voice played.

"Image folder, deleted."

Silence.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Masashi Takeda was carefully walking over a pole above hot coals. It was a very hard balancing test that he was asked to perform and it took all of his concentration to stay balanced.

Suddenly, like the howl of a demon, the words "NOOOOOOOOO!" roared about him, and overwhelmed by the noise he fell, adding his own screams of pain to the wind.

**** **** *****

Lunch was quiet apart from the small chatter, and mournful cries from Chie whom had taken refuge in Aoi's arms.

Aoi seemed quite content to sit and rock Chie back and forth whispering calming works like a mother would a small child.

Natsuki snickered at the sight.

Aoi looked over at Natsuki and gave her a frown, tsk-ing quietly to herself.

"You shouldn't laugh Natsuki, I distinctly remember a certain kaichou doing that to you when you got stung by that bee last week! I even remember her telling you she'd make it better."

A small blush was making its way across Natsuki's cheeks.

Mai pondered for a few seconds. "We never did find out were it stung you. All I remember was she took you back to her place for some balm or cream for bee stings."

Natsuki was bright red by this point and preparing to dive at her friend should she speak again.

"Yeah I remember that, because Natsuki's neck was covered in those little red sting marks!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Nearing her bursting point, Natsuki clenched her fist and began grinding her teeth.

"Oh and she was walking funny, like with a limp!"

The others finally sensed their danger and began slowly packing up their things and shuffling away.

Suddenly Chie's head re-emerged from Aoi's chest and she stared defiantly at Natsuki.

"You!" she accused pointing a finger at Natsuki and climbing to her feet.

"You must give up Shizuru!"

***Crack!***

Natsuki shot forward and hit Chie across the face, causing Chie to stumble back.

"NO! I'm not giving her up after everything we've been through! Never! I'd rather d-" Natsuki's words were halted as Chie held up her hand, whilst she fixed her glasses with her other.

"That's not what I mean. I mean a vow of celibacy! No making love to Shizuru! No hugging her or kissing her! No physical contact whatsoever!"

Natsuki's jaw dropped, she saw a small tunnel of light as everything blacked out around her.

***Thud***

"Um, Chie, I don't think that was a good idea. You do know Shizuru is going to come after you once she hears about this?" Mai said giving a worried look to Chie, as she took away the stick Mikoto was using to poke the unconscious girl.

Suddenly, chills run up their spines as they all turned to look in the direction of the student council.

"Mai what do you think Haruka made Shizuru give up?" Mikoto asked as she stared off in the distance. "Because I have a feeling she's done something really stupid."

*** *** ***

".... Tea?"

The members of the Student Council sat around the kaichou's desk. Reito, Yukino and Tate sat in attentive silence as an extremely smug Haruka stood in front of the desk, palms flat on the surface and bending forwards so was face-to-face with the tawn-haired girl. She grinned and nodded at Shizuru's question.

Shizuru, pretending to be deep in thought but really staring at Haruka's cleavage as the busty blonde leaned forward in front of her, managed to tear her eyes away from the pleasant view she was being offered and instead looked up at the Executive head with the same pleading expression she'd guilted Natsuki with countless times.

"But Suzushiro-san, my tea is.... is for medicinal purposes!" she tried.

"Don't you lie, Fujino! You made me give up authoritive decisions when students break the school rules, and kami knows I'm the only one who ever does anything about that! The school is going to dissolve into anarchy over this! It's only fitting that you should be removed from your precious addiction!"

Shizuru, while calm and collected on the outside, was inwardly a mess.

_'I can't believe she was smart enough to choose tea! I was hoping she would suspend my kaichou duties for lent... Ara, what a most delightful "sacrifice" that would have been...'_

Shizuru looked down into the cup of hot liquid she was currently nursing. A pool of dull greenish-brown liquid stared lifelessly back at her, but to Shizuru it was heaven incarnate.

Well, along with Natsuki, of course.

Suddenly, the cup was snatched from her grasp and hurled out the window by an over-eager Haruka. An agonising scream was emitted as some unsuspecting student was scalded by the sneak attack, but the kaichou was too in shock to care about the faceless, generic background-character.

Probably one of her psycho stalkers, anyway.

"..... Ara, Suzuzshiro-san."

Shizuru's voice sounded perfectly normal, but there was something about her calmness and polite tone that sent a collective bone-chilling shiver down the spine of everyone present.

Haruka idly felt as though she had unwittingly signed her name to the Grim Reaper.

Yukino was bombarded with terrifying thoughts of the kaichou waiting behind Haruka's shower curtain with a butcher's knife.

Reito shuddered as he tried not to imagine a caffeine-deprived Shizuru.

Tate anxiously wondered if anyone was going to bother checking on the student that just had a cup of boiling green tea land all over them.

Shizuru closed her eyes and stood up. Everyone held their breath.

"... Fine then. I shall accept your choice. No tea for the next 40 days."

******* ********* ********

Later that day Natsuki sat on her bike thinking over what had been said before she passed out.

From what she had gathered on her situation so far it was not looking so bad.

Sure, she couldn't touch Shizuru but they could talk about it and…and..

.......

Okay, so maybe it was bad.

Rubbing her temples, Natsuki tried to remember how long lent lasted.

_'Ehh... it was... gah, 4 weeks? no... 40 DAYS?!'_

"B..but that's over a month!"

Running her hands through her hair, she began to think hard. She had to make up excuses.

Lots of excuses!

When were the exams? She could spend a few weeks studying for them.

Just then she heard the kendo team jog past.

A club! That was it she'd join a club!

But which one?

Striding purposely towards the club building, she watched the boys in the kendo hall.

Given the situation she may need to vent some anger.

Changing her direction Natsuki began walk towards the kendo hall.

As she got closer to the hall Takeda came into view, also walking to the hall.

After noticing her, he quickly shuffled over to walk with her.

"Y..yo Kuga... What brings you here?" He stuttered looking at her carefully.

In his mind he was chanting. _'She came to see me!'_ excitedly like a little kid.

In Natsuki's mind she was screaming. _'Crap! I forgot about him!'_

After a few minutes of silence, she looked over at him with a forced smile.

"I came over to join the kendo team for lent." and watched as he suddenly tripped and fell on his face at the news.

Unknown to Natsuki, Shizuru had been calmly glaring out her window at Takeda as he approached Natsuki, and her glare had won.

Picking himself up, Takeda dashed off towards the kendo hall and disappeared inside.

Upon her arrival Natsuki was met by the entire team standing proudly behind Takeda and he presented her with a uniform.

"Your application is accepted." He stated kindly, passing her the uniform and pointing to the change room.

"We'll start with the warm ups in five minutes if you'd like to change."

Taking the clothes, a shocked Natsuki stumbled into the change room.

*** *** *** ***

Shizuru glared frostily out of the window even after Natsuki and Takeda had retreated into the Kendo hall. It had only been 5 minutes since the meeting ended and the other council members left the room, and she was already feeling the need to drown her emotions with tea!

Although she had never had a problem with Takeda before, she knew the boy was denser than a plank of timber and would undoubtedly try to hit on HER Natsuki.

HER girlfriend.

She sighed wistfully and glanced towards the corner of the room where her and Reito's electric kettle sat on a shelf.

Only, Haruka had made sure to remove the cups and jar of tea that were usually kept there for emergencies (or non-emergencies, or any situation at all where their hands were free of a teacup and it acted as the nearest caffeine point).

Deciding that she would have to stop dwelling on it in order to last even 10 minutes into her 40 day challenge, she reluctantly turned away from her favourite part of the room and began to gather up her things as she headed back to her dorm for the night.

****** ******* *******

Natsuki was enjoying kendo, within her first twenty minutes she was undefeated

Well, once she had worked out how to hold the practice sword properly that is.

Smiling happily, she beat back Takeda's strike and hit him across the shoulder with a blow he failed to block.

They may have been trained and fit, but they could never beat Natsuki's speed and accuracy.

Suddenly, as she raised her sword for the final blow, a gong sounded.

Looking up she realised the sun had set and everyone was now beginning to pack up.

"Time goes by fast when your in here." Takeda said walking towards the change rooms to collect his things.

"Will you be in tomorrow to train again?" Takeda asked as he paused in the door way to look back.

Unable to help herself Natsuki smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

*** *** **** ****

Haruka was making her way to the Student dorm rooms when a dot of orange light caught her attention in the shadows of the forest, just off the path. She squinted at the tiny, moving speck for a few moments before she realised what it was.

The lit end of a cigarette.

"Hey! Who's smoking out there! Come out here RIGHT NOW!"

She heard a gasp of surprise, then violent coughing as the startled rule-breaker accidentally inhaled a bit too much than they expected when they gasped.

Finally, a young second-year student stumbled out of the trees, looking both scared and lifeless as he stood before the ever-fearsome Executive head, Suzushiro Haruka. She was almost considered a folk legend amongst the younger students - The demonic third-year who prowled the campus, dealing out harsh punishments for offenders of crimes ranging from the smallest discarding of litter to the extended loitering around the back of the school building.

He held the still-burning evidence in his hand; his eyes were filled with the dull light of someone who had already resigned themselves to their fate.

Bowing his head, the boy waited for the verbal onslaught his actions were sure to bring forth.

Eye twitching, Haruka glared at the boy silently as her pride and will to obey Sister's rules conflicted with her reputation and will to uphold decency in the school. Without saying a word, the blonde spun on her heel and headed for the dorms, not even pausing to look back at the boy who had dropped to his knees in tears and thanked god for saving him from the wrath of The Suzushiro.

Standing a few metres down the path, one Harada Chie watched the entire scene unfold, her fingers rapidly spasming as she fought against her hand's instinct to whip her phone out of her pocket and snap away. Her mind was already conjuring images of the headline she could place on her and Aoi's seedy school gossip magazine:

_Grizzly Suzushiro turns blind eye to rule infringement! Has the bear finally lost her bite? We are currently investigating the case!_

Chie had to physically resort to grasping her own wrist and forcefully refrain it from taking the snaps she so longed to take at that moment. She closed her eyes and looked up towards the sky instead.

"CURSE YOU, KUGA-SAAAAAN...!"

******* *********** ********

It was late and Natsuki was tired, _'the perfect excuse'_ she thought as her stretched out on her bed, hoping for a pleasant night.

Then her phone rang. Damn.

Reading the caller ID she groaned, and debated answering. Finally, she gave up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Don't 'hello' me! Do you know what that bitch made me give up?!!"

" Nice to speak to you to Nao. What did she do?" Natsuki deadpanned, flopping back onto her bed with a sigh.

"That bitch took away my phone! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

"I don't know... buy a game boy to keep your hands busy?" she sighed again.

".....That's not a bad idea."

Sigh.

"So what did you make Mikoto give up?" Natsuki asked

Snicker.

"Well, I was going to make her give up Mai's chest but Mai threatened to stop making lunches for me. Instead, I made her go vegan!"

Natsuki could almost _feel_ the grin on Nao's face from over the phone.

"But doesn't that mean no meat, eggs, milk, or anything else that comes from an animal in any way?!"

"Yep!"

"....."

*** *** *** ***

"Mai, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken cordon bleu, with cheese and chive pasta as a side. A nice international dish!"

"Yay! Can I have extra?"

"Oh, hang on. You can't eat meat. Sorry, Mikoto-chan. This will have to be just for me tonight."

"... then, can I have some of the tuna and cheese casserole from last night?"

"Mikoto, tuna is fish."

"How about I pick the tuna out then?"

"That leaves the cheese - an animal product".

"... well, can I just have egg on toast?"

"Eggs come from hens, Mikoto".

"The toast then?"

"Butter."

"... Mai, what am I supposed to eat for dinner then?!"

Mai paused, tapping her chin with her index finger. Then, walking over to the fridge she pulled out two lettuce leaves and placed them on the plate before Mikoto. She handed the cat girl a fork.

Mikoto simply stared at the plate for a few moments before starting to sob.

*********** *********** ***********

After a little over two weeks of Natsuki's new cycle, and she began to think it would be easy to last through lent.

Whenever she had run into Shizuru she always had either her new study group sessions with some of her classmates in the library, or Kendo practice.

Both always lasted well past dusk.

But Shizuru was starting to worry her.

She had started by looking pale and limp, no were near her normal energetic self.

When Natsuki had asked what was wrong she had simply said her lent was a little harder than she thought.

Natsuki couldn't physically comfort her girlfriend, so she had begun walking with either her arms crossed or in her pockets so she wouldn't hug Shizuru automatically when she saw her the way she had become as of late.

That was the only thing that really upset Natsuki, the fact that she couldn't comfort Shizuru in the way she wanted.

Rolling over Natsuki signed, only 23 days left and it was becoming a struggle.

She just hoped Shizuru could wait a little longer.

*** *** *** ***

Shizuru was a mess. A week into her new cycle, and her body had refused to adjust to the sudden lack of caffeine being pumped into it's bloodstream.

She was beginning to show the typical signs of a drug addict - and she NEEDED her fix. For the first time ever the stress of managing an entire academy, attending classes, completing assignments and dealing with Haruka on a day-to-day basis was beginning to take it's toll on Shizuru's form.

Late-night cram sessions and project researching without the aid of her normal companion Caffeine were leaving her tired and irritable the next day, barely having the patience to avoid snapping at her more pushy fans as they eagerly blocked her path to the solace of the Council Room in the mornings as they cheerfully greeted her.

A week and a half into Lent and Shizuru had lost weight, and looked as though she had been starved in a basement - her skin was pale, hair was lank, and her usually-cheerful demeanour had all but vanished completely.

Her adoring fans were worried to death about her - they called upon Reito pull her aside and have a little chat with her after she came into class one morning with a horse's feedbag over her face, containing tea leaves.

When asked by Sensei to remove it and not eat during class, she insisted she wasn't in fact eating the tea leaves - merely trying to comfort herself by constantly inhaling their aroma.

She was losing it. Reito spent the lunchtime trying to cheer his friend up.

"Come on, Shizuru. Surely there must be some kind of positive aspect now that you've given up the unhealthy amounts of caffeine?"

Shizuru tried very hard to think of a positive that had come of her Lent process so far.

"I.... go to the bathroom less times during the day, I guess?"

Reito chuckled.

"Well, that is to be expected when you suddenly stop pouring gallons of tea down your neck every 5 minutes".

"Ara, how unfair to judge! I'm sure you'd be in just as worse shape as me if YOU had to relinquish your tea, rather than Kimuri-san letting you off with not saying "My, my" for 40 days!"

"I doubt it. I mean, seriously Shizuru-san.... a feedbag so you can be surrounded by it's aroma?"

Shizuru sighed heavily and rested her head on the desk.

"Ara, Reito-san... it is much worse for me, you see. When my lack of tea first began to get to me, I decided that the only way to help ease all this stress and tension was to pay Natsuki a visit at her apartment but... she rejected all of my advances! We ended up playing Scrabble all night instead! and since then, she has constantly been finding excuses to avoid me, and when I DO manage to confront her on the campus, she doesn't even give me a greeting hug anymore!"

Reito, cheeks ever-so-slightly flushed from Shizuru's casual admittance and display of sexual frustration, eyed his friend wearily as she closed her eyes and drifted into a light snooze on the desk.

_'She's not going to be able to take this for much longer, Kuga-san...' _

****** *********** ****************

Later that week, it was an ungodly hour of the morning when Shizuru finally leaned back in her chair and stretched - her history project was finally completed. Granted, her sluggish movements made the entire project take at least 3 times as long as it would have taken an energetic Shizuru, and she now found herself sitting idly in front of her laptop, just staring at her screensaver. She was fully awake, although she could barely differentiate Conscious and Unconscious anymore - the line seemed to be blurred now thanks to all of the stress that had been building and building upon her over the past two weeks of no tea and no sex.

As she stared at her laptop, a thought came to her mind. One that she hadn't thought of in at least months.

Opening her internet program, she clicked on the address bar before beggining to type in a familiar sequence:

-

Then, she hesitated. A flashback came to her.

***FLASHBACK***

"Kikukawa-san, could you please stay behind for a few minutes?" Shizuru asked politely just after she had dismissed the Student Council members from their meeting. Haruka slung her bag over her shoulder as she stood up.

"Yukino, I'm going to head back to the dorms. Meet me there when Bubuzuke let's you go, ne?"

"Hai, Haruka-chan".

Watching Haruka leave, Shizuru briskly walked over to the sliding door of the room and slowly closed it shut. She turned back to Yukino as she rested her back against the door.

"Did you manage to clean it up for me?"

Yukino reached into her book bag and pulled out the kaichou's laptop, placing it on the desk. She adjusted her glasses as she awkwardly faced the older girl.

"Yes, I did manage to remove the virus you were talking about, Fujino-san, but there were many others on there too."

Shizuru quirked an eyebrow.

"What? More of those virus things? Yukino-san, I know nothing about computers, but how did that virus get back in from the last time you removed it after I... _accidentally clicked on that wrong link?"_

Yukino looked a bit embarrassed.

"Errm, Fujino-san... according to your recent website history, you have visited numerous websites that were quite similar to it. Were they all "wrong links you accidentally clicked on", too?"

Shizuru processed this information before asking another question. She was clearly confused.

"But I never went back to that site I got the virus from!"

"Yes, Fujino-san, but even if you didn't go back to , most of the other adult websites you view- err, _accidentally clicked on_, had viruses within them too".

"So... nearly ALL site like those have viruses on them?"

"Well, yes."

"..... Ara, that sucks!"

***END FLASHBACK***

Shizuru paused, fingers still hovering over the keys, before angrily deleting the text she had just typed in. She hadn't been onto since before she began dating Natsuki!

No, she was above it! Her desperate days were supposed to be over! This brought on a fresh new wave of anger.

She needed Natsuki, and Natsuki was ignoring her. Natsuki was spending all her free time over with Takeda at the Kendo Hall, leaving Shizuru tea-less and affection-less as she struggled to keep up with the harsh responsibility of her position as kaichou - something she barely noticed when she had a steaming cup of tea in front of her and pleasant thoughts of Natsuki to keep her happy as she completed her paperwork side of being the Student Council President.

But now....

She decided to give Natsuki one last chance. If she continued spending so much time with Takeda whilst her own girlfriend was tea-deprived and very sexually frustrated well then... Shizuru didn't even want to think about what would happen to her already barely-conscious mind frame.

************ ************ ************* ***********

Around 5am, her phone ringing madly on her bedside table woke Natsuki.

Grumbling, she leaned over to pick it up.

The caller ID read Shizuru.

"'Ello." she mumbled sleepily

"Natsuki?" the voice murmured, it sounded light and distant.

"Shizuru! Are you alright? You sound faint, have you been getting enough sleep?" Natsuki said with a slight panic in her voice.

"Ara, you shouldn't worry, I am fine." She whispered with a small chuckle "But I do miss my Natsuki so very much. Would you be able to come over tomorrow after class, we could watch some movies and have a little 'talk'."

Natsuki could sense Shizuru's eyes gleaming at the words 'talk'. Oh she knew **exactly** what that meant, and a very small amount of words would be shared when Shizuru wanted to 'talk'.

"Um, Shizuru I really would love to but I have training an-"

"So you would rather spend time with Takeda then me?! Fine!" Shizuru snapped coldly before slamming her phone down.

Natsuki was at a loss for words. No matter how bad it got, Shizuru had never hung up on her. They had always sorted things out so they wouldn't be left in an angry and awkward situation.

Like now.

*** *** ***

As Shizuru walked towards the council room the next morning, there were no unbearably-cheerful shouts of "Good morning, kaichou-san!" thrown her way, nor were there those idiot fans of hers jumping in her way, getting in her face as she tried to move through the corridor.

In fact, every student she walked past suddenly stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the president as she glided down the hall, students parting to make a path for her as though she were Moses parting the red sea.

Hey, she certainly must be holy by now, after going for 3 weeks without tea all for the sake of religion. She would feel ripped off if St. Peter hadn't already marked her down for the pearly gates in permanent marker.

The sound of her own footsteps being the only creepily echoing sound throughout the entire hallway, Shizuru paused at the council room door as she turned around and flashed a smile to all the stunned and terrified students.

"Ara.... good morning, everybody" she beamed in a cheerful, yet... _toneless_?.... voice. No-one answered her as she turned and slipped into the Student Council Room. Haruka heard her enter. She began talking as she was looking up from her desk.

"Fujino! It's about time you got here - WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!"

********** ************ ***************

Natsuki managed to get to school early for once, and went to meet up with her friends before class started.

When she arrived at their meeting spot, she noticed they were all very nervous; looking around themselves and jumping at the tiniest sound.

Suddenly, she was yanked behind a tree by a flustered-looking Nao.

"What did you do?!" She screamed in a shushed voice so as to not attract attention.

"She's scaring the shit out of all of us! When I saw her this morning I nearly crapped myself!"

Staring at Nao in disbelief, she tilted her head to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

"SHIZURU!" Nao said as her eyes bulged out of her head. "She's looking like she wants to kill us all! She's all dressed up in that damned purple kimono! She's freaking lost it!"

Pulling away, Natsuki bolted towards the Student Council Room.

******* ********** ****************

Yukino was staring at the computer screen, the hand on her mouse was shaking and she was trying very had not to pee herself.

Next to her stood Haruka, who wasn't faring much better as sweat poured down her face.

Across form them sat Shizuru, in her purple kimono, her head bowed with her fringe covering her eyes.

She was the definition of terror for the two girls at that moment.

Haruka refused to leave Yukino alone with her, and was just about to suggest that she and Yukino be excused for the rest of the day due to health problems.

But then God granted them a miracle, or more of a human sacrifice in their opinion.

Natsuki burst into the room.

"Shizuru!"

Looking up, Shizuru smiled but it was identical to the creepy smile from the carnival.

"S-Shizuru, could I speak to you for a min-"

"Don't mind us! We'll leave you talk in peas!" Haruka said speedily as she draged Yukino out the door with her.

"Its peace, Haruka-chan!" Yukino said as they disappeared out the door.

Haruka's voice could be heard drifting into the room as she replied "I said that!"

There was an awkward silence as Natsuki looked at Shizuru in her kimono.

"Shizuru I have to tell you something."

Looking over at her, Shizuru gave her a smile that almost sent her running away to rock quietly in a corner.

"My lent sacrifice is that I'm not allowed to have any physical conact with you whatsoever. That's why I've been picking up all these extra activities... to distract myself so I don't go mad." Natsuki said, her eyes pleading with Shizuru.

"I'm having so much trouble with it when I see you looking so hurt. Please, Shizuru, can you smile for me?"

Looking away, Shizuru's mask dropped as she registered what Natsuki had told her.

Looking back over she gave Natsuki a small, but genuine smile.

Natsuki sighed in relief.

"Ara, so who chose your lent sacrifice for you Natsuki?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Oh that wa- Oh no you don't! I'm not telling you so you can hunt them down!" Natsuki said in a stern voice. "There are only a few weeks left now, if we try really hard we can make it with our promises intact!"

"Ara, but that would be no fun my Nat-su-ki." Shizuru purred, running her eyes up and down Natsuki's body whilst licking her lips.

Slowly she made her way towards her lover, her kimono sliding slightly off one shoulder.

Natsuki was is a very tough situation, she saw only one option that would work at that particular moment in time.

She ran.

"Sorryshizuruihavetorunseeyoulater!" she said taking off, sprinting down the hall.

"Ara.."

*** *** ***

_**A few days later**_

*** *** ***

Shizuru leapt out of the shadows at the unsuspecting boy and his girlfriend who happened to be walking past the patch of trees she was concealed behind. They didn't have time to turn around and get a glimpse of her before they were both struck in the back of the neck and knocked out.

Shizuru smiled grimly yet sadistically.

_'Ara, if I can't have my tea or my Natsuki, beating up unsuspecting couples is the next best stress reliever. If I can't be happy in love, no-one can!'_

*********** ******** *********

Natsuki had finished her classes for the day and was in the dojo practicing with the boys.

They had noticed that as the days progressed their injuries when fighting her were getting worse and worse as Natsuki's stress increased.

She hadn't seen much of Shizuru since their last encounter, and she was still receiving reports of a mysterious purple blur that had been putting students in the sick bay day after day, though no-one could get a proper look at the offender and with Haruka and Chie both banned from their own investigating methods, it didn't look like it would be solved anytime soon.

"She got Akane today." a voice called from a nearby tree.

Signalling for a break, Natsuki walked over to sit under the tree.

"She was holding hands with her boyfriend, they were making kissy faces at each other, then Bang! They never knew what hit 'em."

Nao sat with her back against the other side of the tree as she tapped away manically at her game boy. Not a day had gone by since lent that the girl did not have it on her.

"How many does that make now?" Natsuki asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Not counting her accident when she got Haruka and Yukino?" Nao asked as she mashed her fingers along the buttons for a combo move.

"No I think we should include them, they are a bit suss, you have to agree with that." Natsuki answered.

Stopping for a second, Nao nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Well that makes twenty-one couples she's taken out. I'm just happy Mikoto _did _take my phone away, she could have possibly saved my life!" Nao stopped to pump her fist in the air as she beat the boss of her game.

"Anyway she's upped her anti again. You know that boy in your class that winked at you today?"

"Yeah." She shuddered at the memory.

"Well, she somehow managed to break his eyelid. Poor kid'll never be able to wink again." she said sadly. Then her mood suddenly changed to excited as she glanced down at the flashing screen.

"Alright! Mystery character unlocked!"

*** *** ***

_**A few days later**_

*** *** ***

Natsuki was finishing her last round of kendo, and Takeda was being completely and utterly pummelled!

Natsuki was one sexually frustrated girl!

Before she had made her way to the kendo hall she had accidentally walked into the wrong room.

Well, the wrong broom closet to be exact, and had accidentally walked in on Chie and Aoi, thinking it was the fire exit leading to the gardens.

What she had seen had almost sent her dashing to Shizuru.

Almost.

Except she tripped and came to her senses.

So she was now using her kendo class to extract all her stress and frustrations in the most violent manner present.

A long wooden sword.

Just as she was about to strike the final blow she over-balanced and slipped, tumbling over her opponent and landing at the steps.

Her uniform began to come undone showing a fair length of cleavage.

Quickly pulling her uniform closed, Natsuki yelped as she realised someone had seen.

Looking up she found the dojo had a visitor.

A tall woman in a purple kimono.

Natsuki froze as her emotions ( *Cough* Hormones *Cough* ) began to surge again.

"Ara, I hope my Natsuki does not give every visitor a free show?" She said giggling as her lover blushed.

"Ah hello there, is there something I can do for you?" Takeda had come out after Natsuki to check on her, and smiled at Shizuru.

"Well actually there is, do you mind if I speak with Natsuki for a moment? I have something quite urgent to discuss with her, do you have somewhere private I could talk with her?" Shizuru asked politely with a smile that could freeze blood.

"Um, yes sure, you can use our changing rooms if its a private matter, they are empty at the moment." he said helpfully, a hearing fearful voice in the back of his head was telling him to run like hell, but he ignored it.

"Thank you, Takeda."

Helping Natsuki up she guided her to the kendo change rooms for her little 'discussion'.

*** *** ***

_**Kendo change rooms**_

*** *** ***

As soon as they entered the room Shizuru spun around to face Natsuki.

Slamming Natsuki's back against the door, Shizuru kissed her forcefully, leaving Natsuki gasping for air.

"Shi…Shizuru, I can't.. I'm not aloud to touch y-" Shizuru silenced her with a passionate kiss leaving the girls dizzy from the rush of adrenalin.

Pulling away, Shizuru smiled gently down at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ara, I know, and don't worry I won't let you break you promise."

Pinning Natsuki's arms above her head, Shizuru held them there with one hand whilst the other slid inside the front of Natsuki's kendo uniform.

Natsuki gasped as Shizuru's cold fingertips brushed her ribs moving up to claim their prize.

Burying her face in Natsuki's neck she took in the scent of the body she had been denied for so long.

"I love you so much... so much, my Natsuki." Shizuru whispered, her voice choked with emotion.

At those words Natsuki could care less about some stupid tradition.

Her pleased sigh tickled Natsuki's neck as she ran her tongue over her lips and moaned as her lover massaged her chest.

"Shi..Shizuru." she moaned bringing her leg up around her lover's waist and pulling her closer.

Her sudden movement caused the startled Shizuru to look up at her love.

Smiling softly, Natsuki left a feather-like kiss on the tip of Shizuru's nose.

"I'm yours to take and never think differently, I've been your's since we met. It just took me a little longer to realise how much I loved and wanted you."

Tears were glistening unshed as Shizuru's mask disappeared, showing herself, no, bearing her very soul to the woman she loved, her smile was radiant and filling the room with a joy and happiness that seemed contagious.

"Ara, so your love is mine for the taking?" She grinned, her hand moving up to cup Natsuki's cheek.

"Only for you my love... only for you." Natsuki smiled, closing her eyes and leaning in to Shizuru's touch.

Letting go of Natsuki's wrists, she let her arms encircle Natsuki's waist.

Dropping her arms around Shizuru's neck, Natsuki puller her closer and rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder as they stood comfortably in each other's arms.

***BANG!***

"Natsuki, are you alright?!" Shizuru gasped in concerned as the door flew open, hitting Natsuki's back in the process.

With a little groan, Natsuki nodded and reluctantly turned around out of the embrace to see who had opened the door.

"I'm so sorry... are you both okay?!" Takeda asked them, though to Shizuru's annoyance his eyes remained fixed on Natsuki.

"Yeah we're okay. Was there something you wanted?" Natsuki asked, unaware of Shizuru's icy glare cutting through Takeda.

After a few seconds, a nervous fidgety Takeda seemed to look back and forth between the two. Shizuru was hoping he had put two and two together and realised there were well over four reasons for him to leave them alone.

She gave a inner groan as he answered.

"Um, Natsuki could I talk to you in private for a minute? I have something to ask you." On the inside Takeda was giving himself a pep talk on being assertive.

He wanted to ask Natsuki out to a movie that afternoon, and after seeing how flustered she was when he came in he could only guess he was the cause.

Allowing himself a little smirk, he thought of how she must have joined to get his attention. She always played hard to get, but maybe this was her sign, a way of showing him she wanted him.

If only Shizuru could have heard his thoughts... he would have been in heaven right then. No seriously, he would have been. She would have shoved his nice shiny kendo stick in a deep, dark place you could only ever have nightmares about.

Looking her over carefully, Takeda decided he should probably give her a compliment, to make her swoon or something.

"Sorry Takeda but its time for me to go and I have to pack up my things. Besides anything you could say to me, you can say infront of Shizuru." Natsuki replied, collecting her bag from the bench.

_'This is my chance',_ he thought. Though still a tad miffed about not getting Natsuki alone, he took this as his chance to make her swoon for him. He nervously wiped his hands on his pants.

"Um, ah, di..did it hurt, wh..when you fell from heaven?" Takeda stuttered, nervously staring down at his feet.

Shizuru's eyes widened in shock and she was about to take a step towards Takada, one that could possibly end his life, when Natsuki reached out her hand towards her.

Smiling, Natsuki took her hand and entwined her fingers with Shizuru's.

"No, not at all. There was an angel already waiting there to catch me." she replied, looking over to wink at Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled back softly, her cheeks lightly tinted red as she blushed.

Seeing the blush, Natsuki couldn't resist.

Her emotions surged as she dropped her bag, pulling Shizuru sharply so she landed flush against Natsuki's body. Reaching out, she cupped Shizuru's cheeks and pulled her down for a long, sweet kiss.

Takeda seemed to miss the wink, the embrace and the kiss and he continued to stare at the floor.

He thought she was talking about him so he was quickly trying to think of something to say.

Suddenly he heard something drop, well multiple something's, and turned to see the other boys staring open-mouthed into the room as more of then dropped their practice swords.

"Do you mind? Natsuki and I are trying to talk here." he said walking off to shoo the boys from the doorway.

Pulling away, Natsuki smiled at Shizuru before giving her a quick peck on the check and whispering,

"My Shizuru."

Much to her delight, Shizuru's blush deepened.

Turning around, Takeda didn't seem to notice how the two had moved to stand side by side, or the hundreds of other signs, as he dug himself a deeper grave.

"Well, Kuga, there is a movie playing tonight and I was won-"

"Were you planning to ask me out?" Natsuki questioned, quirking her eyebrows at him.

He nodded silently with a smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry Takeda but-" before she could Shizuru spoke up.

"Natsuki is already taken."

"Taken?" He echoed.

Smiling, Natsuki gave Shizuru's hand a squeeze as they left the club building.

Within five minutes, Chie came out of nowhere to stand in front of them.

"I sense someone broke her lent promise?" She said grinning.

"Yes, I do believe she did." Shizuru said pulling a photo out of her kimono and handing it to Chie as they continued to walk to Shizuru's car.

"WHAT!?" They heard Chie scream as they got in the car.

"What was the photo all about, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she turned to the driver.

"Its a secret." she winked.

*** **** ****

On the drive home, Natsuki thought carefully about what had happened to them during lent.

'_Well_' she sweat dropped, _'well... more like the first half of lent.'_

She looked over at Shizuru as she drove, her eyes were locked onto the road. She was always so serious when driving.

"Um, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked looking down at her lap as she fiddled with her uniform.

"Ara, yes my Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled, her eyes never leaving the road.

.....

"Would you move in with me?...Please?"

.....

*** **** ****

Takeda was relaxing in his dorm room watching the evening news, when a report came on talking about a traffic incident that afternoon.

_'Apparently a car had suddenly braked on the highway due to unknown reasons. But as soon as others noticed the windows fog up they called the police.'_

_'Is that the kaichou's car?'_ Takeda wondered as he left the room to get a drink. As the reporter droned on.

_'A few hours later a very embarrassed couple, no, one embarrassed girl in a half-destroyed kendo uniform was left to huddle up with her beaming partner in a purple kimono as they waited for road assistance._

_Which her partner was a little to happy to share._

_The girls were let off with a parking ticket and a warning, as the police were too flustered to hold them to anything more than disturbance of the peace. _

_After being charged the, blue haired girl left in a car with her partner and they took off towards the Fuka apartment blocks. _

_On other news the injury rate of local Fuka students seems on the rise with ov-'_

**** **** ****

Omake!

"I think you should give up you hair gel Chie, I mean its not that fashionable anyway." Nao said flicking her eyes to the others with a rueful smirk on her face.

"Yeah, and you can give up sucking co-"

"CHIE!"

*** *** ***

Author interaction:

"I hope everyone has enjoyed this!"

"Offcourse they did!"

**Smack**

"Oi what was that for?!"

…

(Now can anyone guess who the aggressor is in this, Komett or Rain?)

Please read and review!!

*** ***

Also keep your eyes out at Easter for my next story! XD

I've dedicated it to Nina-chan!


	3. Oh noes!

DISCLAIMER

Komett: Nah, I don't own Mai HiME.

Rain141: Me either.

Komett: [looks incredulously at rain141] You don't?!

Rain141: What, you thought I did?!

Komett: ...Ehh, no comment.

We're Not Giving Up! Well, Maybe... Chapter 2/2!! Thank you to all the reviewers of the previous chapter, we both hope you enjoy this epilogue-of-sorts, and let us know at the end of this chapter whether or not you want to see more teamwork fics from us two idiots ^^

Note from Komett: I'm working on Late Fee. Next chapter should be out pretty soon, for anyone that cares :)

Note from Rain141: Umm, yeah….hi ***nervous smile*** I know I haven't updated my other stories in a very long time, but I will, later…soon…eventually? I'm trying!! Mou! ***Pouts***

Anyway Easter will bring my first lemon fanfic, so I hope everyone has a read of it

****** ******* ******

With the long-awaited ending of the Lent torture, everyone went back to their normal lives.

Mikoto was seen crying and sobbing as she ran down to the local burger king.

Haruka went on a rampage and got almost every single student for some form of offence. Yes; she even managed to get someone for performing an offensive sneeze. Akane tried to fight the charge but was found guilty for causing an unnecessary loud sneeze in the library.

Akane was not happy!

Chie lost her voice doing a catch up on all the gossip she'd missed.

Nao broke her phone upon receiving it and upgraded to a PSP.

Natsuki and Shizuru were not seen for several days, thought to be holed up in the biker girl's apartment ever since the Kendo room incident.

*** **** ***

A week prior to the Graduation ceremony, the entire student body showed up for class. Natsuki arrived at school with a smiling Shizuru clinging to her waist, whilst later that day Takeda was found hanging from a beam in the dojo by his shorts mumbling something about "…scary red eyes...always watching…stay away from her Natsuki.."

He was pronounced mentally insane and was sent away to receive medical treatment.

Shizuru smiled innocently to all teachers who questioned her about it.

Unfortunately, this fine day was soon interrupted as Yukariko burst into numerous classes rounding up students whom had allegedly broken their lent promises.

*** **** ***

"Why are we all here?" Mikoto asked gazing around the newly finished church.

A large group had been taken from there classes to be seated in the chapel awaiting Yukariko's return.

"Because you guys got busted breaking your lent promise!" Alyssa giggled as she walked by with Miyu in tow.

"Stupid brat! I didn't break mine!" Chie yelled over her shoulder at the departing child.

"To lie is a sin Harada, you should just embrace your punishment and rejoice that the lord will forgive you."

Silence filled the chapel as everyone turned to the font were Yukariko was standing next to a table filled with photos, papers and various strange objects.

"That's not right! I didn't break mine!" a random student at the back of the chapel yelled.

The room suddenly burst into screams of innocence and of being framed.

"STARLIIIGHT!"

All noise suddenly cut.

"Um..its silence, Haruka-chan."

Yukariko took the momentary silence to her advantage and decided to pipe up.

"Thank you for that. Now everyone will receive punishment for their violations! You will all be joining Yuuki-san and become siblings of the Church!"

"WHAT?!?!"

Screams erupted into the air again.

"Wait a minute! Everyone calm down!" Chie yelled. Her glasses flashed as the handsome girl pushed the sliding frames up the bridge of her nose, cool superhero-style as she stood tall and confident. Everyone began to calm down as it seemed like a hero had stepped up to save them.

"This is not right Yukariko! What proof do you have of these violations?!" Natsuki yelled out, standing from her place between Shizuru and Mai towards the back of the church.

Looking over at Natsuki, the nun flashed an ominous smirk.

"More than you think."

A shudder ran down Natsuki's spine as she gave a sideways glance to Shizuru, who - _shockingly -_ had a slight red tinge across her cheeks as she too shivered in dread of the insinuation behind Yukariko's statement.

The aforementioned nun awkwardly guided her large belly as she kneeled down in front of a large box that she had sitting behind her podium. Reaching in, she pulled out a nameless DVD and tossed it to Natsuki.

"The kendo rooms have security cameras that Miyu set up recently. Your 'violation' was one of the first things it recorded." She blushed at her wording, though never faltered in her steely tone as Natsuki and Shizuru both went considerably redder.

Overwhelmed by the amount of leering and shocked stares thrown their way, Natsuki eventually gave into her nervous temptation and tried to hide her face in the join between Shizuru's neck and shoulder.

"Well it was worth it." she mumbled from her new hiding spot.

That made Shizuru's cheeks go even redder as a slight giggle escaped her lips and she hugged Natsuki possessively.

"Takeda and the rest of the kendo team, will you please retake your seats. All video footage has been erased so it is pointless to try and take more copies from the cameras." Yukariko called out.

There was a collective groan from the group of young swordsmen who had been attempting to sneak out unnoticed through the side door.

Takeda looked most disappointed of all, until he caught sight of a crimson glare boring into him and immediately dropped to his knees to sit seiza-style on the church floor, back straight and attention solely directed towards the front of the church. Crimson eyes glittered smugly.

Rummaging around in her box Yukariko began pulling things out and tossing them to their respective owners. "Shizuru, Mikoto, Reito." she called, in sync with her throwing.

Shizuru caught that silver whisky flask as it flew her way.

"Ara..." she smiled weakly, "So that's where my secret supply went..."

She quickly tucked the flask away. Somehow the nun had gotten hold of her special emergency tea flask, damn it.

Mikoto was smacked in the face by a half eaten packet of jerky, and she sat staring down at it in shock. She was so _sure_ she had thrown it in the furnace in her metal work class...

Reito looked dully at the voice recorder he had caught. Holding it to his ear he listened to the short voice clip which consisted of:

"Now, now, Tate-kun... I'm sure you'll find some other nice girl once Mai ditches you for the superior boyfriend... a.k.a, Me."

Blinking, he hurled it down to the ground quickly and smashed it to pieces. How had she managed to get that?! He and Tate had gone away for the weekend when that was said!

"Mai, Chie, Yukino."

"What!?" Haruka yelled looking at her partner.

Mai was shocked when a cassette came zooming at her.

"What is this?" she said looking at the tape.

"Your promised to give up karaoke, that tape has your violation."

"What?! I never went to any karaoke clubs during Lent, though!"

"You sing in the shower."

Mai sat in her seat for hours after that wondering how the hell the nun got her singing in the shower on tape.

Chie glared at the photo she had been thrown. It was the same damned one Shizuru had given her! It showed her and another girl sitting in a dark corner of a cafe talking hurriedly about different gossip she had heard. She was decked out in an oversized trench coat and wearing a fake beard. It seems that Yukariko saw through the disguise, however.

Yukino quickly snatched her photos up as they came at her.

She was told to not butt in, or keep checks on students like she used to, and was told to turn her security cameras off.

The photographs showed pictures of her looking through numerous windows and over fences keeping and eye on everything.

Including the girls changing rooms. Even though she was only looking at Haruka, it seemed to have been marked as an account of 'checking-up'. (More like 'out', she mused sombrely)

After more and more items had been hurled out and the box's contents had dwindled down to barely anything, Yukariko got a hold of something that made a predatory grin creep onto her face. Her eyes flashed.

"Haruka!"

A sudden silence filled the room as a pair of handcuffs and small green whistle flew towards to speechless blonde.

She made no motion to move as the cuffs flew forward and hit her in the forehead, jarring her back to reality.

"But I didn't break my lent promise! I never ordered anyone to do their jobs properly, o-or gave any punishments! I didn't do anything wron…" Haruka's protests died off as Yukariko began to speak.

"What about the little game you two play, where you **scold and 'punish' Yukino for being a naughty delinquent**, hmm..?"

"WHAT!?!" Haruka was bright red as her eyes shot open.

Then she did what any other crime fighter would do in a situation were you were being gawked at by most of your school, of which included a magazine-publishing gossiper with a camera phone.

Suzushiro Haruka fainted dead away.

*** **** **** ***** ****

At the end of the day, most of Fuka Academy left wearing holy robes.

The punishment was over far quicker than they had feared, thank god. And the students actually had the beloved kaichou to thank for it.

You see, Shizuru was too happy with the fact that there was a shortage on nun's outfits and Natsuki was forced to squeeze into a tight, form-fitting choir girl's uniform... _Ara,_ it seemed her fantasies had run away with her logic, and a deep determination settled within her to find out exactly how high she could make Natsuki's voice go, later that night…or maybe that afternoon…or after lunch instead.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki stoped and bent down a few isles infront of her to tie up her shoe lace.

_Ara, …screw it!_

So halfway through their first church service she had jumped Natsuki as the girl walked past a pillar, dragging her successfully into the shadows.

30 seconds later the two were doused in a bucket of holy water as two choir boys tried to separate them and they were promptly ordered by Yukariko to leave the service immediately before they tarnished the holy sanctuary of the church any longer with the rowdybehaviour they were exhibiting up against one of the stained-glass windows. Thus, they were allowed to leave.

Shizuru made sure Natsuki kept her outfit, for their after school ***cough cough*** activities.

This led to many of the other students attempting similar stunts to leave and in the end they were all dismissed with the fear that all the students may become gay if the punishment continued.

Throughout the whole scandal, Nao sat quietly in a tree tapping away at her PSP.

**Ironically, it seemed that the juvenile delinquent was the only one who did not break her Lent dedication****.**

**** **** ***

Omake #1

Mai: [Still sitting in long-empty church] But... but how did she get this tape?

_Meanwhile, in Obsidian Lord's underground lair_

Reito: Even though it wasn't what I wanted, that cassette did do _something _useful as a bargaining chip with Yukariko that saved me from Alter boy duty. But next time, really try to bring me video footage of Mai in the shower and not just audio tapes, ne?

Mikoto: [Getting head petted by Reito and purring happily] Hai, Aniue.

Omake #2

Strolling out from the shower Natsuki paused in drying her hair and looked over to her lover whom lay sprawled on the floor unconscious with a pair of tissues stuck up her nose from excessive bleeding.

Shaking her head Natsuki walked over to the DVD player and took out the very same disc Yukariko had thrown to her that day in the church.

"This is the third time Shizuru." She scolded he lover. "If you keep doing this I'll take a holiday and leave u just the disc since u don't seem to need me."

Signing she stepped over Shizuru and went off to hid the disc in a movie case that would never be used.

Five days later Natsuki received a call while she was at work.

Shizuru's parents had come over to watch some movies with her and catch up.

Well the blurb on the back of the DVD case didn't quite match what was actually inside the case… and the raunchy footage of Natsuki and Shizuru in the kendo hall was a huge shock to the older couple who were none the wiser when they picked out the DVD case for Natsuki's 'limited edition' of 'Gone with the wind'.

And it is believed that they did give a damn.

That day Fuka hospital received victims to excessive blood loss due to blush and nosebleed reaction to the particular film.

When they were released from the hospital the Fujino's lectured Shizuru and Natsuki on their 'home movies'…. and that they should always keep they clearly marked and away from the usual DVD's.

Natsuki is rumoured to have started seen a phycologist shortly after due to horrendous imagery.

Whilst Shizuru, on the other hand, took her parents words to heart and bought herself a carton of blank DVD's providing special locking cases with the intend to fill each and every one of those cases.

Omake #3

Nao sat calmly on the grass playing her PSP.

She was a visage of peace and tranquillity as she thumbed away at the buttons.

Doves and young deer had appeared out of nowhere standing quietly on the slopes and a soft wind danced thought the short grass.

It was a visage of serenity.

"BOOM HEADSHOT!!"

*** **** ***

We hope you all enjoyed our fic!

Do you think we should bash our head together again and see if anything ShizNat comes out?

Review and tell us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye!


End file.
